


The hug scene

by Vault_Emblem



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Family Feels, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hugs, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Spoilers, Thor Is Not Stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 03:39:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12673641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: Thor did say that if Loki was actually there he would've hugged him, and Loki was really there, so where's the hug scene?[WARNING: spoilers for the end of the movie]





	The hug scene

**Author's Note:**

> I know there are already people who wrote it, but I wanted to give my take on how the scene played.  
> I have so many feels about this movie I feel like a teenager again when I first saw Thor.
> 
> Disclaimer: I’ll just say it now so it doesn’t come up in the comments.  
> Yes, I use hyphens for dialogues and quotation marks for thoughts. Why? Because this is how we do in Italy, the country I’m from (actually there’s more freedom in Italy and more than one method to use this kind of punctuation but whatever).  
> This is the method I’ve learned and the one I’m used to, and I don’t think I’ll even change it.  
> Please, I beg you, stop pointing it out, it’s starting to get really annoying, especially when that’s the only thing people comment about.

That’s probably the most surprising thing Loki has done so far; well, not really since Thor didn’t certainly expect to see him coming back to help them against Hela – expect and hope are two very different things – and part of him had thought he was going to do some stupid thing instead of instigating Ragnarok, but there he is, dumfounded after finding out that that isn’t an illusion, that that’s really his brother there, in the flesh.

 

He’s wearing a pretty smug expression but there’s something more and Thor suspects to know what that is, but if he has learned something, is that Loki and feelings don’t go well together, and he doesn’t want to scare him away by starting talking about that or to point out how soft his voice sounded when he said “I’m here”.

 

Instead he smiles, a smile that Loki returns, and either he’s learned to fake an even more convincing smile in the little time they’ve been apart after then “happy” reunion, or that smile is sincere.

Thor hopes for the latter, but he knows not to trust his hopes too much when it comes to Loki – this doesn’t mean that he still doesn’t keep hoping that things will change.

 

\- And why are you here? -, he asks then, just to fill the silence with something, anything.

Loki shrugs.

\- Do I need a reason? -, he replies.

… Technically yes, he needs one, since he’s Loki and he could be plotting something, but Thor lets go for that time – he’s sure he’s gonna regret it sooner or later.

 

This is so weird.

They are basically strangers now, and even though Thor knows he couldn’t have done anything about it, it makes him feel nostalgic of the older times – even though it seems that Loki remembers those times way differently than him.

 

However this doesn’t mean that it has to stay this way forever; Loki came back for them, after all.

Maybe his little speech from before has done something to him.

Maybe he’s getting better.

 

\- Come here then -, Thor says, extending his arms.

Loki looks at him with now waryeyes.

\- Why? -, he asks.

\- Do I need a reason? -, Thor replies, in an attempt to throw him off guard, but Loki doesn’t bulge.

He sighs then – he’s already regretting this – and he says:

\- I said I was going to hug you, and that’s exactly what I want to do -.

 

He can see Loki stiffening.

After all that time he hasn’t changed his attitude towards physical affection at all.

 

\- And what if I don’t want to hug you -, he says then, crossing his arms to his chest.

\- C’mon -, Thor encourages him, - It’s a victory hug -.

Loki’s still looking at him, and Thor’s sure that if he could he would shoot thunders in his direction from them, but he doesn’t desist.

\- If you don’t move I’ll move… -, he tries, but Loki’s still planted there.

 

Well, as he said, if he isn’t going to move, he will.

It takes just a couple of steps to get to him and, as he starts to close his arms around him, Thor thinks for a moment that Loki’s gone and that he’s going to find just an illusion, but Loki’s real, and now he’s engulfed in a true Thor hug.

He trembles but he doesn’t push Thor away, so that’s something.

Then, slowly, Thor feels Loki returning the hug. At first his touch is as light as feathers, but then he gets stronger and Thor almost feels out of breath.

 

He doesn’t pretend to understand what he thinks anymore, but he wonders about what’s going on inside Loki’s head.

It’s almost like he’s going to cry, but nobody says anything – words would’ve just brought both of them to reality and once that happens it’s going to be over – and they just stay there, holding each other in each other’s arms.

 

Loki inhales and Thor hears him speaking.

\- You know I could stab you in the back now, don’t you? -.

He almost wants to laugh. Of course Loki would say something like this.

\- You won’t -, he says, and for once he’s sure about it.

He may regret it but he wants to trust him that time.

He feels Loki’s grip tightening even more – if he continues like this he’s really going to crush him – and then he hears his voice saying, and it’s almost like a whisper:

\- No, I won’t -.


End file.
